XMen Evolution The Next Chapter
by Dark107Angel
Summary: This is my first story. There are two new recruits, Sasami and Jomary, to the X-Men. Pairings RaySasamiBobby & OCJomaryPietro
1. Chapter One:How the Hell Did This Happen

X-Men Evolution The Next Chapter  
  
I do not own the xmen because if I did Rogue and Mystique would be the main character. (I'm a big Rogue fan)  
  
Ok this is my first story so tell me if there are any mistakes. The story is about two girls, Jomary and Sasami, (My OC's) who are new recruits to the X-Men.  
  
Chapter One: How the Hell Did This Happen  
  
Jomary laid her green eyes across the field. There she spotted her friend Sasami playing basketball. Jomary shouts excitedly watching her friend, the star player, shoot.  
  
"Go Sami, Wooo!" Jomary yells not noticing the men staring at her.  
  
"That girl's mine!" A guy says. His two friends smirk as they walk toward the girl. "Hey there sweet thang." The man says putting his arms around her tightly.  
  
"Let go of me James." Jomary said angrily. "  
  
What! Show some lovin for your boyfriend." James said with an evil grin.  
  
"Ex-boyfriend! Now let go!" Jomary yelled causing attention of those around her.  
  
"Hey!" a basketball girl said. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" You could here the anger in Sasami's voice.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Sami here to save the day." James said to Sasami letting go of Jomary.  
  
"Back off James!" Sasami yelled.  
  
"What are you going to do throw the ball at me?" James mocked  
  
"You should be afraid." Sasami said softly.  
  
"Of what!" James said.  
  
"Me!"  
  
Suddenly the wind started picking up and wrapped around James. Big pieces of the earth lifted from the ground and started hitting him.  
  
"What are you doing you freak!" James yelled almost in tears  
  
Somehow James got lose and grabbed Sasami's arms.  
  
"Who's afraid now B***H!' James said. Sasami couldn't let go.  
  
"Hey!" Jomary yelled "let go of her!"  
  
"What? Want to help your freaky friend?" James yelled.  
  
Jomary's eyes turned a deep red. James started trembling. His veins were popping up out of his head. A sharp pain came across his chest. He fell to the ground crying for help.  
  
"Jomary what are you doing?" Sasami asked watching the man in pain  
  
"I don't know." Jomary said scared to death.  
  
"Stop it!" Sasami cried.  
  
"I can't!" Jomary said crying.  
  
All of the sudden it stopped. James came to his feet. Crying he said "You freaks."  
  
"Let's get out of here." Sasami whispered to her friend.  
  
The girls left. They ran to Sasami's house and soon heard the ambulance.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Sasami asked confused.  
  
"I don't know." Jomary said "You did something too!"  
  
After a while Jomary cried out "do you think we'll go to jail?"  
  
"No of course not we didn't even touch James. It couldn't have been us." Sasami answered.  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't us." Jomary asked.  
  
Sasami finally said "Maybe we're one of those mutants like on the news."  
  
The girls paused to think of the thought. "Cool!" they both said. 


	2. Chapter Two:Parents

X-Men Evolution The Next Chapter  
  
I do not own the xmen because if I did Rogue and Mystique would be the main character. (I'm a big Rogue fan)  
  
Chapter Two: Parents  
  
"Do you think they'll let us join the X-Men?" Sasami asked.  
  
Both of their parents were downstairs with Professor Xavier.  
  
"I don't know my father is very stubborn." Jomary answered  
  
"I hope they let us!" Sasami said full of excitement.  
  
"I'd be so cool!" Jomary said.  
  
"Sasami! Jomary! Come down here."  
  
Both girls ran down the stairs.  
  
"Yes dad." Jomary smiled.  
  
"We have decided to let you stay at the institute." Sasami's mom said calmly.  
  
"Really mom!" Sasami yelled.  
  
"But if anything happens I want you two to call us." Jomary's father said.  
  
"Don't worry dad we'll be fine." Jomary reassured.  
  
"Now this is Professor Xavier." Jomary's father introduced.  
  
"Hi my name is Jomary Jade Montesdeoca, and this is my best friend Sasami Fuyumiko." Jomary said in a friendly tone.  
  
"Hi!" Sasami said cheerfully. "Are there a lot of mutants at your school?" Sasami asked curiously.  
  
"Yes quite a lot, these are two of my best X-Men." The professor said pointing at two people in back of him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jean Grey." The said.  
  
"Wow you're very pretty." Sasami said to Jean.  
  
"Thank you." Jean said.  
  
"I'm Scott Summers." The guy said.  
  
Sasami leaned over to Jomary "cute" she whispered. Both girls giggled.  
  
"Come, we can talk more in the jet." Scott said.  
  
"Jet?" Jomary said stopping dead in her tracks.  
  
"Like.. A plane." Jomary stuttered.  
  
"What did you think it was a bus?" Sasami said sarcastically.  
  
"What? Is there something wrong?" Scott asked in concern.  
  
"Jo's afraid of heights." Sasami explained.  
  
"Sami do we have to go on the plane?" Jomary screamed.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Sasami said.  
  
ON THE PLANE  
  
"No!!!!!! No, no, no!" Jomary yelled with her eyes closed.  
  
"Clam down, Jo, just try to go to sleep." Sasami said.  
  
"I don't want to sleep what if we crash?" Jomary said worried.  
  
"If you sleep now the sooner we'll be on the ground." Sasami said.  
  
"Alright" Jomary laid back and soon went to sleep.  
  
Suddenly Sasami felt someone behind her.  
  
"Oh, Hey Scott." Sasami said realizing who was behind her.  
  
"How is she?" Scott asked.  
  
"Better now." Sasami responded.  
  
"Good." Scott said.  
  
They soon landed much to Jomary's relief.  
  
In the Mansion  
  
"Here's your room." Jean said with a smile on here face.  
  
"It's nice, but." Jomary began.  
  
"But what?" Jean asked.  
  
"It's too small we're very messy and have a lot of stuff." Sasami said.  
  
"But don't worry other than Sasami being a slob we'll be fine." Jomary added.  
  
"I'm not a slob!" Sasami said "You're the one who leaves her under garments all over the place."  
  
"Hey!" Jomary said.  
  
"Don't worry I'll see what I'll do." Jean said leaving.  
  
Jomary and Sasami got to work fixing their room from a plain room to an anime palace. ( me and my friends love anime and manga.) 


	3. Chapter Three:Guys

X-Men Evolution The Next Chapter  
  
I do not own the x-men because if I did Rogue and Mystique would be the main character. (I'm a big Rogue fan)  
  
Chapter Three: Guys  
  
It has been three weeks after Jomary and Sasami first came to the institute. They were both welcomed especially with the boys. One day the boys decide to have a little talk about the girls.  
  
In Bobby's And Jamie's Room  
  
"Hey guys what do you think about those two new girls?" Roberto asked.  
  
"Them, there alright." Ray said not paying much attention to the question.  
  
"Alright! They're hot, especially Sasami." Sam said.  
  
"She's not that pretty." Ray said.  
  
"You just hate her because she beat you in basketball." Bonny stated.  
  
"No I don't." Ray lied.  
  
"She embarrassed you in front of everyone." Bobby continued.  
  
"Shut up." Ray yelled.  
  
"Well I'm not interested in Sasami, I like Jomary" Roberto said. "I never knew girls from E were so hot."  
  
The three boys looked confused.  
  
"E!?" they all said.  
  
"E .. Ecuador, Jomary's from Ecuador." Roberto said trying to clarify the situation, but they still looked puzzled.  
  
"It's a joke you wouldn't understand." Roberto said. (E was joke made up by my friends since my friend Jomary is from Ecuador for those who don't understand.)  
  
"Oh yes only you and your precious Jomary would understand." Ray teased.  
  
"Shut up" Roberto said throwing something at Ray.  
  
Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"It's me Jamie, open up!" the little one yelled.  
  
"What do you want?" Bobby yelled.  
  
"I need to get something, this is my room too!  
  
Bobby opened the door.  
  
"Hurry up!" bobby yelled.  
  
Jamie went in and got his jacket.  
  
"Where are you going?" Roberto asked.  
  
"Jomary and Sasami are taking me to the park." Jamie said happily.  
  
"You're going out with Sasami?" Sam asked green with envy.  
  
"Yeah, why you jealous?" Jamie asked with an evil grin on his face. Jamie loved it when the older boys were jealous of him.  
  
"No it's just that a runt like you shouldn't have the privilege to be around a girl like Sasami or Jomary." Sam yelled getting mad at Jamie like he always did.  
  
"It's not my fault they think I'm cute and you're ugly." Jamie said smiling.  
  
"That's it." Sam got up and was about to strangle the boy but stopped dead in his tracks as Sasami and Jomary appeared at the door.  
  
"You ready Jamie." Jomary asked sweetly.  
  
"Yup, ready to go." Jamie said smiling evilly.  
  
"Hey Ray!" Sasami said to Ray.  
  
"What do you want?" Ray responded.  
  
"I see you're still pissed about me beating you in our one on one game." Sasami said with a big smile on her face. (By the way, I don't know any thing about a bout basket ball, just letting you know.)  
  
"You cheated." Ray yelled.  
  
"Whatever she beat you fair and square." Jomary said defending her friend.  
  
"No she didn't" Ray argued.  
  
"Don't hate congratulate." Sasami said as she walked out the door with Jamie.  
  
"Don't worry Ray, Sami likes you." Jomary said  
  
"She does?" Ray said starting to blush.  
  
"She thinks you have a cute butt. Trust me I know, I read her diary." Jomary said walking out of the room. 


	4. Chapter Four: Snake

X-Men Evolution the Next Chapter  
  
I do not own the x-men because if I did Rogue and Mystique would be the main character. (I'm a big Rogue fan) The character Snake is from the game Metal Gear, my friend thinks he's cute and she wanted me to put him in my story.  
  
Chapter Four: Snake  
  
"Jo wake up!" Sasami yelled waking her friend up.  
  
"Sami it's, like, three in the morning!" Jomary said still half asleep.  
  
"Come on Jo it's only 12:30, come on you have to see this guy!" Sasami said pulling her friend out of her bed.  
  
"What guy?" she asked.  
  
"This guy that just came, he's so cute!" They walked out of the room to spy on the guy.  
  
He and Logan went to the kitchen so they hid behind the door with their ears glued to the door.  
  
"Welcome back Snake." Logan said.  
  
"Good to be back." Snake said.  
  
"Snake?" Sasami whispered. "That's his name?" Sasami said laughing at his name.  
  
"Do you think he's a mutant?" Jomary asked.  
  
"Gee I don't know he just lives in a mutant institute for no reason." Sasami said.  
  
"Don't look at me like I'm slow." Jomary said annoyed.  
  
"You are slow." Sasami said.  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Girls would you like to come in?" they froze at the sound of Logan's voice, but slowly walked into the room.  
  
"We just came down." Sasami said quickly.  
  
"Snake, these are our newest recruits, Sasami and Jomary." Logan said.  
  
"Sasami? Isn't that a Japanese name. You look Hispanic." Snake asked.  
  
"I'm Dominican. My parents just named me that 'cause they're weird that way." Sasami answered.  
  
Snake stated to laugh then his eyes started drifting to Jomary. Sasami and Logan noticed him staring at her.  
  
"Aren't you going to get something to drink?" Logan asked.  
  
"Oh right! Let's go Sami!" Jomary exclaimed.  
  
They went to the refrigerator and bent down so they can talk.  
  
"Isn't he cute?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Sami stop it." Jomary whispered.  
  
"You can't say he isn't cute." Sasami said.  
  
"Well maybe a little bit." Jomary admitted.  
  
"Did you see the way he was looking at you?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Sami he's like 30 or something." Jomary exclaimed.  
  
"Actually I'm 21."  
  
They both jumped at the sound of Snakes voice. They looked at each other and started to giggle. They got what they wanted and sat at the table with Logan and Snake.  
  
"So Snake what's your power?" Sasami asked.  
  
"I can control and manipulate snake poison." Snake answered.  
  
"What are your powers?" Snaked asked both of the girls.  
  
"I control spirit power." Jomary said.  
  
"I can control the 4 elements." Sasami said.  
  
After a few minutes Jomary said "Wait, you can control snake poison and your name is Snake, oh I get it now!"  
  
"Oh my goodness, Jo how slow can you get?" Sasami asked.  
  
Jomary and Snake just stared at each other with a smile on their faces. It was so cute Sasami couldn't resist.  
  
"Awwww! I wish I had a camera." Sasami said.  
  
"Um girls!" Logan said looking a little overprotective. "I think you better go to sleep."  
  
"But Logan." Jomary said.  
  
"No buts! You have Danger Room sessions with me in the morning." Logan interrupted.  
  
The two girls walked up to they room leaving Snake and Logan behind. 


End file.
